malazanfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Schlacht an der Sekala-Furt
Die Schlacht an der Sekala-Furt (engl.: Battle of Sekala Crossing) war das zweite größere Gefecht der Kette der Hunde mit der Armee der Apokalypse während der Wirbelwind-Rebellion. Drei Monate nach ihrem Aufbruch in Hissar und 160 Längen von der Stadt an der Sahul-See entferntDas Reich der Sieben Städte, Kapitel 10, Seite 445 versuchte Faust Coltaine noch immer eine Stadt zu erreichen, die noch von den Malazanern gehalten wurde. Ihr Ziel war die Stadt Ubaryd an der Dojal Hading See. Mittlerweile folgten ihm etwa dreißigtausend Flüchtlinge. Während sie versuchten den Sekala in der Nähe des Dorfes L'enbarl wurden sie von Kamist Reloe und seiner Armee von Osten her angegriffen und von Westen von Kriegern der Semk und Schwerer Infantrie aus Guran. Die beteiligten Streitkräfte Die Malazaner Die von Coltaine befehligten Streitkräfte bestanden aus den verbliebenen Soldaten der regulären Siebten Armee und seinen drei Stämmen der Wickaner, dem Krähenclan, dem Wiesel-Clan und dem Tollhund-Clan. Unterstütz wurden sie von loyalen Hilfstruppen aus Hissar, den Sialk-Seesoldaten unter Hauptmann Lull und einer Einheit Roter Klingen und dem Kommando von Mesker Setral. Aus vorherigen Gefechten hatten sie etwa siebenhundert Verletzte welche auf Wagen transportiert wurden. Die Soldaten hatten am Ostufer hastig Befestigungsanlagen errichtet und Erdwälle ausgehoben.Der Wiesel-Clan bemannte die äußeren Verteidiungsanlagen und dahinter waren die Hissar-Garde und die Sialk-Seesoldaten positioniert. Coltaines Krähen-Clan patrollierte im Süden um das Dorf L'enbarl. Die 350 Wagen des Zuges waren im Inneren der Verteidigungsanlagen positioniert. Coltaine hatte sein Hauptquartier in einem imposanten Bauernhaus aufgeschagen, wo er die Treffen seines Kommandostabs abhieltDas Reich der Sieben Städte, Kapitel 10, Seite 444-446. Zu diesem Kommandostab gehörte neben seinem Onkel Bult auch die Hauptmänner Chenned, Sulmar und Lull sowie Sormo E'nath und später auch Duiker. Der Adel wurde bei den Besprechungen außen vor gelassen und der Hauptmann der Sappeure Schwätzer nahm nie daran teil. Die Furt war ungefähr vierhundertzwanzig Schritt breit, die mittlere Wassertiefe betrug etwa eineinhalb Armspannen und die Breite der Furt vier bis fünf. Unter dem Kommando von Hauptmann Chenned hatten sich die Dritte und die Fünfte Kompanie auf der anderen Seite eingegraben und wurden vom Tollhund-Clan unterstützt, während sie mit einem Angriff der Befreier von Guran von dieser Seite rechnetenDas Reich der Sieben Städte, Kapitel 10, Seite 449. Es war der Plan gefasst worden zuerst die Wagen mit den Verwundeten, dann das Vieh und dann erst die Flüchtlinge hinüber zu schicken. Die Adeligen entsandten eine Delegation, bestehend aus Nethpara und Tumlit, um dagegen zu protestieren, wurden aber abgewiesen. Tumlit war aufgefallen, dass die Wagen sehr schwer beladen waren und die Sappeure Steine gesammelt hatten. Die Malazaner hatten einen entscheidenten Vorteil gegenüber Kamist Reloe. Aufgrund der Wechselgänger und Vielwandler in den Gewirren die dem Pfad der Hände folgten konnten er und seine Magier ihre Magie nicht einsetzten. Die Waerlogas der Wickaner benutzten aber ältere Geistermagie und konnte diese weiterhin einsetzen, da diese ohne Gewirre auskamDas Reich der Sieben Städte, Kapitel 10, Seite 454. Die Waerlogas waren auch für die Kommunikation zwischen den verschiedenen Truppenteilen zuständig. Armee der Apokalypse Kamist Reloe kommandierte nun eine Armee welche sich aus Eiheiten aus vier größeren und zwölf kleineren Städten zusammensetzte. Zusätzlich unterstützten ihn eine Vielzahl von Stämmen aus der Umgebung, unter anderem die Tithansi, sowie ein riesiges Heer aus schlecht ausgerüsteten und ausgebildeten Bauern. Seine Streitkräfte waren stark in der ÜberzahlDas Reich der Sieben Städte, Kapitel 10, Seite 440. Reloe hatte sein Hauptquartier in Norden der Furt aufgeschlagen, auf einem Tel, und positionierte dort auch seine Elitetruppen. Mindestens zweitausend Mann Schwere Infanterie unterstützt von zwei Legionen Tithansi-Bogenschützen. Neben einem riesigen Heer aus schlecht bewaffneten und nicht immer freiwillig der Armee begetretenen Bauern verfügte er noch über Infanterieeinheiten aus den Städten Sialk und Hissar, sowie Kavallerie aus Hissar und Sialk und die Reiterkrieger der Tithansi. Von Westen nährten sich drei Legionen Schwere Infanterie aus Guran unterstützt von einigen Tithansi und den Stämmen der Semk, welche aufgrund der speziellen Beziehung zu ihrem Gott Zugang zu Magie hatten. Die Schlacht Der Vorabend Coltaine sandte den Tollhund-Clan auf die andere Seite des Flusses um Chenned und seine Soldaten zu unterstützen. Dann begannen die Wagen mit der Überquerung des Flusses und die Sappeure begleiteten sie. Hauptmann Lull übernahm das Kommando über die Nachhut welche die Furt gegen die Truppen Kamist Reloes verteidigen sollte und Coltaine wollte mit dem Krähen-Clan im Süden patrollieren um die dortige Straße zu blockieren. Jeder Kommandant erhielt einen Waerloga welche sich um die Kommunikation zwischen den einzelnen Truppenteilen kümmern sollten. Der Morgen Im Laufe der Nacht hatte Sormo E'nath eine magische Staubwolke beschworen um den Blick auf die Furt zu verdecken. Am westlichen Ufer began die Schwere Infanterie aus Guran mit ihrem Aufmarsch, weshalb die Roten Klingen unter Baria Setral auf die andere Seite des Flusses geschickt wurden um die dortigen malazanischen Einheiten und den Tollhund-Clan zu unterstützen. Die Wagen mit den Verwundeten hatten mittlerweile den Fluss überquert und man hatte begonnen das Vieh über den Fluss zu treiben während die Flüchtlinge von einigen Mitgliedern des Krähen-Clans im Zaum gehalten wurden. Die Verteidigungsstellungen im Osten wurden von einer gemischten Streitmacht mit Hissari-Lanzenreiter auf der linken Seite, berittenen Tithansi-Kriegern im Zentrum und Infanterie aus Hissar und Sialk auf der rechten Seite. Seine Elitetruppen welche im Norden der Verteidigungsanlagen auf einem Tel ihr Lager aufgeschlagen hatten, und aus schwerer Infanterie und zwei Legionen Tithansi-Bogenschützen bestand, sowie die Bauernarmee hielt Kamist Reloe zurück. Die Kavallerie vollführte einen Scheinangriff gegen die Verteidigungsanlagen des Wiesel-Clans, unterschätzte aber die berittenen Bogenschützen der Wickaner und erlitten Verluste. Am anderen Flussufer waren mittlerweile die Semk eingetroffen und setzten ihre Magie ein, weshalb Neder, eine der Waerlogas, zum anderen Flussufer aufbrach um deren Zauberpriester zu bekämpfen. Im Süden stellten sich Coltaine und der Rest des Krähen-Clans der Kavallerie aus Sialk entgegen, die Reloe wie erwartet von der Seite hatte angreifen lassen. Reloe hatte bisher seine Elitetruppen zurückgehalten, sandte aber nun seine Bogenschützen den Hügel hinunter um die Flüchtlinge und das Vieh unter Beschuss zu nehmen, während die Infanterie aus Hissar und Sialk mit ihren Angriffen auf die Stellungen der Sialk-Seesoldaten und der Hissar-Garde begannen und der Wiesel-Clan mit der feindlichen Kavallerie kämpfte. Allerdings hatte Sormo einem Pakt mit dem Geist des Marschlands geschlossen, welches die Bogenschützen durchqueren mussten. Dieser macht Jagd auf sie und vertrieb sie. In der Zwischenzeit überquerten das letzte Vieh die Furt und die Flüchtlinge setzten sich in Bewegung. Die Malazaner und die Wickaner mussten schließlich die äußeren Verteidigungsstellungen unter dem Druck der Angreifer preis geben und sich zurück ziehen. Der Waerloga Nil beschwor allerdings ein große Anzahl untoter Krieger, Opfer eines Massakers das vor langer Zeit an der Furt stattgefunden hatte, und schickte sie gegen die Soldaten der Apokalypse um den eigenen Einheiten etwas Zeit zu verschaffen. Die mit Bronzewaffen bewaffneten Skelette zogen singend und lachend in ihre letzte Schlacht, welche aber nicht lange dauerte, da ihre Körper sich nicht mehr für einen Kampf eigneten und zerbrechlich waren. Die Seesoldaten und die Hilfstruppen formierten sich währenddessen neu und die Krieger des Wiesel-Clans teilten sich in kleine Gruppen auf und unterstützten unter Nils Kommando die Verteidiger dort wo sie drohten nachzugeben. Der Waerloga setzte seine Fähigkeiten ein um überall gehört zu werden und Schwachstellen vorauszusehenDas Reich der Sieben Städte, Kapitel 10, Seite 457-472. Der Nachmittag Da die Verteidigung der Siebten Armee noch immer standhielt sandte Kamist Reloe seine verbliebenen Elitetruppen den Hang des Tels hinunter um sich dem Kampf anzuschließen. Dabei umgingen sie das Marschland des Geistes. Auch die Bauernarmee setzte sich in Bewegung um in den Kampf einzugreifen. Coltaine und der Krähen-Clan kämpften noch immer im Süden beim mittlerweile brennenden Dorf L'enbarl. Die Nachhut musste sich schließlich aufgrund der feindlichen Übermacht zurückziehen. Der Wiesel-Clan evakuierte Soldaten indem sie zu zweit oder zu dritt auf einem Pferd ritten, während Hauptmann Lull versuchte den Vormarsch der Feinde zu verlangsamen. Die letzten Flüchtlinge durchquerten mittlerweile die Furt überquert weshalb die Soldaten nun ebenfalls mit der Überquerung begannen. Dann tauchte Coltaine mit seinen Reitern aus dem Süden auf und führte, unterstützt vom Wiesel-Clan, einen letzten Angriff gegen vorrückende Bauernarmee aus, bei dem sie einem Säbelstoß gleich an dessen Flanke entlang ritten und die vordersten Reihen niedermachten, was unter den Bauern zu Panik führte. Danach ritten auch sie über die Furt ans andere Ufer. Die Sappeure der Siebten Armee hatten im Laufe der Nacht die Furt mit Steinen ausgebaut, um ein schnelleres Überqueren zu ermöglichen. Deswegen war es dem Vieh, den Flüchtlingen und schießlich auch den Soldaten so schnell gelungen den Fluss zu überqueren. Zusätzlich hatten die Sappeure den Großteil ihrer Vorräte an Moranth-Munition dazu verwendet die Furt zu verminen. Nachdem die letzten Malazaner die Furt überquert hatten warteten die Sappeure darauf, bis möglichst viele Angreifer auf der Furt waren und sprengten diese dann in die Luft, was eine Überquerung unmöglich machte und viele Anhänger der Apokalypse tötete. Die Wickaner schlossen sich dem Kampf am Westufer an und wendeten das Kriegsglück. Sie führen durch die Reihen der Tithansi und trieben sie in die Flucht. Die Semk kämpften noch immer der Infanterie der Siebten, wobei Baria Setral und seine Roten Klingen immer dort eingriffen wo die Kämpfe am heftigsten toeben und ihr Leben in die Waagschale warfen. Die Schwere Infanterie aus Guran griff nicht in den Kampf ein und zog sich zurück, womit sie ihre Verbündeten im Stich ließen. Bis zum Abend waren die Semk besiegt und zogen sich zurückDas Reich der Sieben Städte, Kapitel 10. Nachwirkungen Coltaine ließ sofort nach der Schlacht Befestigungsanlagen ausheben und das Lager der Flüchtlinge errichten. Die Viehherden wurden zu den Barl-Hügeln im Süden getrieben worden und wurden von Viehtreibern und Reitern des Tollhund-Clans bewacht. Die Malazaner hatten teilweise schwere Verluste erlitten. Hauptmann Lull hatte die Hälfte seiner Seesoldaten verloren und den Hilfstruppen war es noch schlimmer ergangen. Auch der Wiesel-Clan hatte hohe Verluste erlitten und war nun knapp an Pferden. Sulmar und Chenned hatten ebenfalls die Schlacht überlebt, hatten aber eine lange Liste an Gefallenen und Verletzten für die Infanterie der Malazanischen 7. Armee. Baria Setral und seine Roten Klingen waren im Kampf gegen die Semk gefallen, ebenso wie zwei der Waerlogas. Kamist Reloes Armee hatte allerdings ebenfalls schwere Verlust erlitten und musste nun einen Umweg auf sich nehmen, um die Verfolgung der Malazaner wieder aufzunehmen. Er musste den Fluss im Norden in der Stadt Sekal überqueren, da es dort eine Steinbrücke gab. Allerdings kostete ihn dies zehn oder elf Tage. Seine Verbündeten die Semk waren hatten ebenfalls schwere Verluste erlitten. Zudem wurde ihr Gott am Abend nach der Schlacht von Sormo E'nath, Nil und Neder getötet, indem sie die Geister des Landes auf ihn hetzten. Von einem sterbenden Kriegshäuptling der Tithansi hatte Coltaine erfahren, dass Ubaryd gefallen war und weitere Flüchtlinge in ihre Richtung getrieben wurden. Somit blieb nur noch das zweihundert Längen entfernte Aren als rettendes Ziel des Flüchtlingszuges übrigDas Reich der Sieben Städte, kapitel 10, Seite 485-494. Anmerkungen und Quellenangaben en:Battle at Sekala Crossing Kategorie:Schlachten